Lilo’s Secret
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Lilo has a secret that not even she is aware of. Join Lilo and Stitch as they embark on this journey of discovery. (I dont own anything associated with Lilo and Stitch, Disney does.)
1. Experiment 623

**Author's note: "(...)" is any language other than English but primarily Jumba's native language.**

Chapter One: Experiment 623

Seven years prior to "Lilo and Stitch" and thirteen years prior to the major events of this story…

Doctor Jumba Jookiba smiled and laughed as his latest experiment was energized. "(Yes! Six-two-three is my most evil experiment yet!)" He laughed evilly as the creature dubbed "623" came into being. She had the appearance of the later experiment 626, but had red pupils set in her black eyes that resembled the "recording" symbol on a video camera, and had dark pink fur with white spots scattered around her body. "(You, my evil creation, will be able to lift objects 2000 times your natural size, be indestructible in your natural form, and blend in with the natural population of any world. For you are created to infiltrate and destroy the world you are unleashed upon!)" The creature laughed maniacally before it was dehydrated. Unfortunately for Jumba, his lab would be raided in a few days' time and the experiment would seem to be lost in the bustle of the raid.

On the island of Kauai, a younger Nani played with her parents. The family was happy. Sprinting and playing around the beach, they ran and laughed as Nani's father chased her. Nani laughed as her mother and father played with the girl, but her attention was drawn to a round hole dug into the soft sand about three foot from the water's edge. Nani looked at the hole and picked up the strange blue pod. "623?" The girl mumbled to herself in confusion as she turned it and read the number. Before her parents could see, Nani attempted to put the round object in a bag she used to collect shells. Her grip slipped on the pod. Once it fell into the water, the pod generated a field of yellow energy then exploded out in a short-lived blast of white light. When Nani was able to look again, she screamed at the sight of the experiment, but it didn't attack her. Instead, two red beams shot out from the experiment's eyes and scanned the girl. The creature then turned white and changed into a baby girl. "Babies come from Outer Space?" Nani questioned in confusion before she picked up the infant and carried her to her parents.

Now…

Jumba was puzzled. To his knowledge, Lilo and Stitch had successfully rehabilitated every experiment save one. "Six-two-three, where are you being?" He mumbled as he studied the database's notes on his lost experiment. The rotund alien sighed and scratched his chin. "Curse my evil genius for the making of you almost undetectable!" He groaned. Then, a thought hit him. "To hide, Six-two-three would be needing a second DNA helix in her cells!" He said triumphantly. Before he could have the computer scan for that unique genetic anomaly, a scream tore through the Pelekai Household.

Stitch ran to Lilo's side. "(What's wrong?)" The blue experiment asked in worry for his friend as he put a hand on her shoulder gently. Lilo shivered. "I…I saw one of your cousins. She didn't speak like you. She spoke English!" Stitch wasn't that surprised. Many of his cousins could speak flawlessly in English. "(Why does that surprise you?)" He asked her. Lilo blinked. She could swear she heard Stitch speak in perfect English. "You don't get it, Stitch!" Lilo said as she began to sob. "Lilith…she destroyed everything, and she even…" Lilo trailed off and looked at Stitch in worry. Then, she went on. "Before I woke up, she told me, 'We will soon be one again.' When she jumped into me, I woke up." Lilo told Stitch with tears. "(Don't worry, Lilo. We'll figure this out.)" The experiment said with his best smile as he wiped away her tears with a gentle claw.

Nani shivered as she listened to Lilo relay her nightmare to Stitch. Ever since she encountered other experiments, Nani knew this would happen to her sister sooner or later. The woman ran down to Jumba's room and glared hard at him. "What's happening to my sister?!" She growled with fireballs in her eyes. "What be the meaning with all this anger?" He asked her. "I discovered a pod thirteen years ago and accidentally activated it, Jumba!" The alien sat up in shock at this. _Could it be?!_ The scientist thought in surprise as he continued to listen intently to Nani's story. "It activated, scanned me, and turned into Lilo!" Jumba shivered. "Little girl is six-two-three? Are you being sure?" Nani nodded with a glare. "I wouldn't lie about my sister, Jumba!" Jumba held up his hands in surrender. "I be needing blood sample from Little Girl to be making sure is experiment six-two-three." He told her. Nani nodded and produced a napkin with blood on it. "Lilo got in a fist fight with Mertle a few days ago when this all started." Jumba nodded as Nani continued. "I was sure Mertle broke Lilo's nose, but by that night, it was healed completely. "Interesting…" Jumba mumbled. "…it would be seeming that Little Girl is slowly combining with six-two-three original program." Nani paled when she heard this. "Will Lilo be ok?" Jumba shrugged. "Eh…hard to say how changes will be effecting Little Girl. We must be watching her closely from now on." He said to Nani. The woman nodded as she heard Lilo and Stitch coming down the elevator.

Lilo sighed and forced herself to eat what Nani fixed for breakfast the next morning. "Happy birthday, Lilo!" The sound echoed in Lilo's ears as if a megaphone was right next to them. She screamed at the sudden pain and put her head down on the table as Stitch looked at Lilo. "(Is Lilo ok, Nani?)" He asked softly. Lilo shivered and responded without pause. "No, Stitch, my ears hurt really bad." She said to him without thinking. As the ringing slowly died in Lilo' s ears, she became aware of Jumba whispering notes in his native language. "(Experiment is here on Earth and has taken the form of a native girl. I will be watching closely.)" Of course, Lilo heard perfect English again. This confused her because Jumba couldn't quite get a few rules of English grammar down. She shrugged it off and headed to school with Stitch. _I wonder if Mertle is the experiment Jumba was talking about._ She thought with a small grin at the possibility.

 **Please Read, Review, and be kid. This is my first "Lilo and Stitch" fic.**


	2. Lilith Makes Trouble for Lilo

**Author's Note:** As with the last chapter, Tantalog is thoughts and (...)- speech.

Chapter Two: Lilith Makes Trouble for Lilo

As Stitch turned to follow Lilo to school, Jumba stopped him. "626, before you are to be going, keep an eye on Little Girl. Contact with others could be being dangerous." The scientist warned his youngest creation. Stitch looked at Jumba in a confused state. "Little Girl is not little girl. Is Experiment 623." Stitch looked at Jumba in shock. "Lilo…cousin?" Jumba nodded. "How else are you explaining reprogramming of Experiments by Little Girl? 623 is mix of 624 and 626, but 624 has more obvious reprogram ability. Little Girl's…is side effect of her human side." Stitch felt like he got pulverized by a Mac truck. _(Lilo isn't Lilo. She's a cousin!)_ Stitch glared at the thought mentally until it withered away. _(Lilo is still Lilo.)_ Stitch reminded himself.

After Stitch left, he quickly caught up to Lilo. The girl was feeling great! She felt like she could run around the world in two minutes flat. "Stitch, I've never felt so awesome!" She told the experiment with an ecstatic grin on her face. Stitch was about to respond when Myrtle and her gang walked up. "Aloha, Myrtle." Lilo said kindly with a wave. Myrtle responded in typical fashion. "Oh look! It's Weirdlo and her dumb dog." Lilo looked at her feet. "Myrtle, all I want to do is-" Myrtle cut her off. "Friends? With you? As if!" Something boiled in Lilo. She had been picked on all her life, and now Lilo felt she had the power to do something about it. _Yes…_ A female voice called out from Lilo's mind. _Use your new power! Release me!_ Lilo shivered at the voice. The voice's sinister presence alone discouraged Lilo from obeying the demand. Lilo gave Myrtle a deadly glare which made the redhead shiver before she walked away. "You keep getting stranger, Lilo." You keep getting stupider, Myrtle. Lilo responded in her mind.

"(Are you ok, Lilo?)" Lilo looked at her friend and tried to hide the fear she felt. _If I tell him I'm hearing voices, what will he do?_ She thought. "Stitch, if something was wrong with my head, would you still be my friend?" "(It would be ok. I would take you to Jumba, and he would fix it.)" Lilo looked at Stitch. "Why would you take me to-" She was cut off as the bell rang for school to start. "I'll see you after school, Stitch!" The blue experiment waved and turned away with a groan. _(…because you are a Cousin, Lilo.)_ Stitch thought sadly. The experiment's face hardened as he made up his mind. _(I'll tell her after school.)_ Stitch promised to himself as he scampered into the air vents to begin his surveillance of Lilo.

The day started good enough for Lilo. Algebra I in the morning was not a good idea, but she didn't make up her own schedule. Usually, she found Algebra difficult but not impossible, but today was different. Lilo felt strange: stronger, faster, and dare say smarter this morning. She hated formulas, but they were a necessary part of Mathematics. As the teacher, Miss Rose, began writing problems on the board, Lilo stared at the problems in boredom and laid her head on her desk. "Lilo…" Miss Rose called, but Lilo did not register the call at first. "Lilo!" At the louder summons, Lilo sat up and looked at Miss Rose. "Would you please come up and solve for 'X' and 'Y'?" Lilo groaned. In her opinion, letters and numbers were separate systems and should remain as such. Nonetheless, she worked through the process as instructed and looked at the woman. "Is that right?" Lilo asked. Miss Rose pushed her bifocals up and studied the board. "It looks right, but I don't recognize some of the symbols you used." Lilo took a second look at her work. Her eyes widened as she recognized the symbols as from the same language on Jumba's laptop. "Tantalog" is what the language was called if she remembered correctly. "Miss Rose, may I go to the restroom?" The girl asked as she fought panic.

When the teacher nodded, Lilo raced off to the restroom and stared at herself in the mirror. _Why didn't I write in English?_ Lilo thought in confusion. Lilo rubbed her eyes and saw a familiar Experiment walk up from behind her in the mirror. The Experiment shrugged. "I was helping you." Lilo glared hard at the image. "I don't want your help!" The female Experiment smiled. "Too bad…we are one." She told Lilo with a laugh. "No! That's not possible! Stitch would…" Lilith shook her head in the mirror. "Stitch does know." As Lilith looked up, Stitch fell out of the vent and hit the floor. "(Jumba told me to watch you because…)" Lilo glared. "(…because I'm a monster!)" The girl yelled in Tantalog as naturally as if she was speaking English. The exclamation shocked Lilo. She covered her mouth and stared at Stitch in fear. "(What am I?!)" Stitch put a hand on her leg gently. "(You are Lilo. The Experiment is a part of you, not the entirety of who you are.)" Stitch looked up into her eyes. "(…and I love everything about you.)"

Before Lilo could process what Stitch said, the door swung open, and Myrtle marched in…with her entourage. Lilo smiled as the image of Lilith faded with a smile on her face. "You call me weird? Are you guys attached at the hip?" Myrtle glared at Lilo, but the girl wasn't done yet. "…or maybe they are your very own harem?" Myrtle glared harder. "Oh my god! That's it!" Myrtle charged. Lilo held out her hand and held the redhead back with ease. "You are making me angry, Myrtle." Lilo said as she allowed her eyes to become the eyes of her Experiment Form. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" With a light shove, Lilo evicted Myrtle and her cronies from the restroom. Myrtle in particular was terrified by the encounter and did not so much as cross paths with Lilo for the rest of the school day.

When Lilo got home, Jumba stopped her before she could go up to her room. "Jumba be needing to tell Little Girl…" He trailed off as Lilo closed her eyes and concentrated. The thirteen year old girl shrank to just a hair shorter than Stitch and smiled at Jumba in her 623 form. "Meega nota." She told Jumba calmly. Jumba nodded and was about to walk away when Lilo looked up at him. "(I wonder what Nani will say.)" Jumba smiled. "Bigger Girl already knew. Do not be worrying, 623." Lilo looked at Jumba in confusion. Stitch laughed. "(You might want to get used to that. Jumba never calls me 'Stitch', only 626.)"

 **Please Read and Review.**


	3. A Day Out

Chapter Three: A Day Out

Lilo sighed and looked at Jumba. Jumba simply smiled at the former little Hawaiian girl. "It will be being alright. Gantu will not be getting you." Lilo shivered at the thought as Stitch glared at the scientist. "(Jumba, you idiot!)" Lilo smiled. "(It's alright, Stitch. I just have to stay human when I go out into town.)" At that moment, Lilo heard a familiar screen door open and shut quickly. "(Nani's almost home!)" Lilo said in a panic. She tried to change, but the usually simple task would not happen. As Lilo's mind began to race, Stitch began laughing. "(What's so funny, Stitch?!)" He stopped laughing and shook his head. "(You still have at least fifteen minutes. Nani left her job.)" Stitch explained. Lilo calmed down a little, but an annoying beeping from Jumba's laptop caught their attention. Jumba pulled it open and sighed as the computer said, "Final Stage Program of 623 activated. Primary function: covert destruction." Jumba looked at Lilo. "You will be being in experiment form for a day at least." Lilo paled. "623, nothing to be worrying about. My experiments are not designed to be growing, but you presented a problem. If you did not mature, you would be discovered. Your Second Stage is simply you being grownup, but it takes time to recalibrate your body." Lilo nodded solemnly. "(Thank you Jumba.)"

Gantu groaned as he sat in the oversized couch, tailored for his extreme size, and growled. "Not an experiment to capture in weeks!" He complained. Ruben chuckled. "That makes sense, genius! The little girl and my cuz have reprogrammed them all." Ruben smiled. "Speaking of reprogramming…" His Boojiboo Angel smiled and kissed Ruben's cheek gently. "Where have you been?" Ruben asked. "(There was an interesting scuffle at Lilo's school today.)" Gantu laughed. "You spent the day watching humans fight?" Ruben asked. Angel shook her head, walked over to Gantu's Experiment Tracker, and was about to activate it when the machine came online of its own accord and said, "Final Stage Program of 623 activated. Primary function: covert destruction." Gantu scratched his head in confusion. "'623'? I don't remember hearing that pod activate." He mumbled as he got up and prepared to battle. Angel checked the computer's data core. The logs didn't show activation of an "Experiment 623". She looked at Gantu before she shook her head. "Blitznak! It's either a glitch or the Experiment was activated before any of the other abominations came to Earth." _The Trog is hiding in plain sight_. Gantu thought with a grin. Then, something occurred to him. "624, I will need your assistance. 623 will be vulnerable to your song."

Lilo sighed. "(I guess I'm stuck at home for the day.)" Stitch smiled and put a hand on her shoulder as a strange urge to cheer her up took over. "(Naga. I'll teach you how to get around without being seen.)" He went to all fours. Stitch looked back. "(What are you waiting for?)" Lilo's fur turned a brighter shade of pink around her cheeks. "(I don't know how…)" Stitch walked back to her. "(You do know. You've only forgotten because you've spent most of your life as a human. Stop fighting, Lilo. You are 623 and she is you.)" Lilo looked at Stitch. "(I've spent my life trying to fit in…)" Stitch sighed. "(Friends that hate you and loneliness, that's what attempting to fit in has brought you.)" The words probably came out harsher than the little blue experiment intended. "(What I mean is: you were always different. The only thing that's changed is now the difference is visible.)" Stitch smiled. "(You never know. You might learn to like being one of my cousins.)" Lilo got on all fours hesitantly but found it strangely comfortable. Then, she shot off. "(Wait for me!)" Stitch called as he smiled at Lilo's enthusiasm.

Lilo relaxed and felt her natural instincts slowly wake up. She realized that palm trees were the best way to stay out of sight and still remain aware of her surroundings. When Stitch caught up to her, he smiled. "(I told you you already knew what you were doing.)" Lilo blushed again. "(Thank you, Stitch.)" Lilo hugged him gently. _It's a little strange to be eye-level with Stitch, but I like it_. Lilo thought to herself. Lilo was brought out of these musings as she heard a familiar song. "(It's Angel.)" Stitch growled. Lilo groaned as images her in the midst of fire and destruction surrounded her mind. "Naga…" Lilo groaned as she backed away clumsily and fell out of the tree. Lilo tried to shut out the song, but it conquered every barrier she tried to build against Angel.

Still struggling against the siren's influences, Lilo looked up to see Gantu grin at her. "What's the matter, Little Trog? I know it hurts. Give in." He taunted. Lilo did the only thing she could think of doing in that fog. "Stitch!" Angel blinked. "(That voice…)" Angel smiled softly at 623 and said, "(Hello, Lilo. I'm impressed. Usually earlier Cousins than me are easy to influence, but you are different.)" Stitch tackled Gantu and began to beat him with every ounce of strength he had. "(You will not touch my Boojiboo, Gantu!)" Lilo stood up and smiled at Angel. "(Do you know what you can do, 623?)" Lilo leaped at Angel, picked her up, and threw her down the road through a few trees. Lilo felt her ire building towards the Experiment that succeeded her. "(I don't know all my tricks, but I can learn!)" At that moment,Gantu smiled and threw Stitch into Lilo with a growl.

As the duo fell together, Gantu quickly sealed them in a single containment unit. Stitch tried to bust his way out, but the container held against him. "(Stitch, we have to wait.)" She told him as she put a hand on his and smiled at him. If her biological clock was accurate enough, Lilo guessed she had about eight hours left before she could return to her human form. All they had to do was wait. The trip to Gantu's ship took longer than Lilo thought it would, but she was actually relieved to get out of cramped quarters, even if it was just a larger containment cell. When she was shoved inside, she bit Gantu's finger. With a growl of pain, Gantu threw Lilo as hard as he could into the cell. When Lilo leaned up to a siting position, she rubbed her head in pain. Stitch growled and ran at the door only to be sent back by the shock. Angel smiled and laughed evilly at Lilo. "(Do you enjoy being an Experiment?)" She asked with a sneer. Lilo growled. "(You won't win.)" Angel laughed. "(I think it would be fun to watch you surrender your will and kill Stitch.)"

Angel began to sing again, and Lilo felt familiar rage and pain cloud her judgment. "(Angel, you won't corrupt me.)" Lilo swore as she fought. After fifteen minutes of struggling, Lilo appeared to surrender. Angel then activated the telecommunications relay for Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. When the gerbil-like alien appeared on-screen, Angel used her antennae to release Lilo and Stitch. "(Watch.)" She said simply as Lilo attacked Stitch. When Lilo picked up Stitch, she winked at him and threw him into Gantu. Stitch got to his feet and lunged at Lilo. Instincts took over, and Lilo dodged the attack with an aerobatic flip, gripped Stitch's right leg, and threw him into the monitor. Once it was out, Lilo and Stitch attacked Gantu and took him down. Lilo hugged Stitch quickly and smiled. "(Lilo, are you…evil?)" Lilo shook her head and scratched in confusion. "(I should be, but I can fight her song somehow.)" Stitch nodded. "(Let's go home.)" Neither of them noticed that their clawed hands were intwined as they walked together.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	4. Myrtle Meets Lilith

Chapter Four: Myrtle Meets Lilith

When Stitch noticed Lilo's hand in his, he smiled and squeezed it gently. "(Angel…she didn't hurt you. Did she?)" Lilo shivered at the name. "(Not physically, no.)" Lilo mumbled as she wondered what it was like for Stitch when he glitched out. "(Stitch…I think it was a little like when you were…)" She trailed off. It was still painful to think of that time. "(I'm ok, Lilo.)" Stitch said as he sensed why the girl was troubled. "(I've never felt better.)" He told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. "(Are you?)" Stitch asked as he looked her in the eyes. The pink experiment shivered again, but this time tears stood her eyes. "(Part of me wanted to forget who I was and destroy.)" Lilo said as she hugged Stitch tightly. "(Then, I thought of you…)" Lilo blushed slightly at her admission. "(If I had given up, Hämsterviel would have taken me and made me…)" Stitch glared at her lightly. "Naga! (Lilo, don't think about 'What if?'. Think…about…)"

Stitch's glare hardened to its fullest as he looked past Lilo to Myrtle and her cronies. "It's Weirdlo's dog," Myrtle smirked as she looked around. "Ran away from home…" Myrtle noticed Lilo then. "...or did you go after a bitch in heat?" She finished with a sneer. The other girls looked at each other, shocked. Lilo glared at Myrtle and opened her mouth to speak, but a motion too quick for the humans to catch from Stitch told her to wait. "Gigi…" Stitch growled lowly. Myrtle's eyes narrowed. The fire-headed girl knew Stitch was an alien as was her "dog" Gigi. "What about her?" Myrtle growled. Myrtle's three "friends" exchanged looks. "She's talking to Lilo's dog now?" One asked. Another answered. "Maybe Lilo's weirdness is contagious." At that thought, the three took a half-step back from Myrtle as one. Myrtle was too worried about her dog to notice. "What about my dog is so important, Stitch?" Stitch raised an eyebrow and fought a laugh. _(I have her now! She never talks to me directly.)_ He thought triumphantly. "Take…us…to Gigi." Stitch said calmly in careful English. Myrtle looked back to see her posse had completely abandoned her at this point. "Fine…" She tried to growl, but it turned into a dejected sigh.

Once they walked to Myrtle's house, Mrs. Edmonds met her daughter at the door. Then, she saw Stitch and another "dog". The woman smiled. "Hey, Myrtle honey, why is Lilo's dog here?" Myrtle sighed. "He lost Lilo and came looking for me. I'd figure I would take care of him until she got back." Myrtle said innocently. Lilo glared at her former friend. _Were we ever friends to begin with?_ Lilo questioned in her mind. Lilo lightly shrugged off the question and smiled as she got an idea. Lilo silently walked out and, finding she could climb walls as well as Stitch, climbed into the house's attic. Her hearing heard Gigi muttering to herself and lightly pacing on the bed. "Where's Myrtle? She should be about home now." Lilo smiled. _I wonder if Myrtle knows Gigi can talk._ A smile came to her lips. _No, that would terrify her._ Lilo answered herself before she climbed through the vent and plopped down on the bed. The sudden shift in the comforter startled the dog-like experiment and made her start barking at Lilo.

The commotion in Myrtle's room roused Mrs. Edmonds to action. "What in the name of…" She said as she started to walk to Myrtle's room. "I'll handle it, Mom. You know how Gigi can be." Mrs. Edmonds simply nodded. "What is it, girl?" Gigi glared at Lilo. "Alright, Yapper! Shut up!" Lilo said with a glare as Myrtle and Experiment 007 froze at the voice that came from the strange pink alien. "L-Lilo?!" Myrtle asked in shock that quickly turned to terror. "Yeah, you called me a bitch to my face." Lilo said with a glare. Myrtle paled. "What happened to you?!" Lilo sighed and shook her head. "I've always been like this, but I grew up thinking I was human." Myrtle paled even more as she thought of all the times Lilo could have kicked her butt but didn't. "That actually explains a lot." Myrtle said with a look at Lilo. Lilo was about to ask what Myrtle meant when Stitch walked up the ceiling and landed next to Lilo. For a moment Myrtle stared in shock at the pair. _They actually look cute together with Lilo in her natural form_. Myrtle was surprised as the thought ran through her mind. She was even more shocked when she heard laughing coming from Gigi. "I knew it! I just KNEW it!" Gigi proclaimed happily. "You CAN TALK?!" Gigi rolled her eyes. "Of course, I can talk." Myrtle simply fainted at that realization while Lilo and Stitch grinned at Myrtle.

In Gantu's ship, the hulking alien was fuming. "How could 6-2-3 resist 6-2-4?" He grumbled. Ruben chuckled. "You know what always helps me think?" He asked. "…a nice PBJ!" Gantu glared at Ruben. "That won't help me, you foolish Trog!" He growled in anger. "Well, at least the video phone is out and you won't have to worry about Hamsterwheel." Gantu chuckled slightly. "That's true, but it doesn't help me capture those abominations!" Ruben shivered. He HATED that word- "Abomination". That word sounded as if it was screaming for his existence to die every time Gantu said it. "Whoah…we're helping you here! I want a little respect for us!" Gantu sneered at Ruben. "Respect?! HA! If you weren't useful, I would have destroyed you and 6-2-4 long ago." Ruben glared at the giant. "Watch it, Blubber Mouth! I will not have you disrespect _Angel_ around me." Angel smiled as she saw a fire ignite in her Boojiboo's eyes. _(Wait a second…)_ The Siren Experiment thought as epiphany struck her. _(That's it!)_ "(Hey, guys!)" No one heard her as Ruben picked up Gantu and slammed him against a bulkhead. Angel tried again. "(Ruben, are you listening to me?!)" No response came from the mustard-colored experiment. Angel closed her eyes and stormed over to the guys. Then, she sang her song, and Gantu stopped fighting. "(Now that I have your attention…)" She growled at the boys. "(I have a plan to take down Lilo and Stitch for good.)" She said with an evil laugh.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. A Happy Hour Brawl

Chapter Five: A Happy Hour Brawl

Lilo shook her head at Myrtle's reaction to the news that Gigi wasn't a normal dog. Lilo put a clawed hand on Myrtle's shoulder. "Is it really that hard to believe?" Lilo asked. "Gigi is smarter than any other dog alive." Myrtle shivered. "She was really easy to train now that I think about it." Myrtle mumbled as she shivered at the thought. "Why does it scare you to be friends with me?" Lilo asked. Myrtle looked away from Lilo. "I didn't like how you coped with it being just you and your sister." Myrtle said with a sad look. "My Mom and I don't get along very well." Lilo didn't know whether to laugh or shake her head in disbelief. "Have you tried taking to her?" Lilo asked calmly. Myrtle sighed and shook her head. "Just try it." Lilo said to her with a smile. "You more than likely will be pleasantly surprised when you talk to her." Lilo said before she groaned and doubled over. Stitch caught here before she could fall off the bed. "(Are you ok, Lilo?)" He asked as he looked at Lilo in worry. "I'm fine, Stitch, but my human form has finally finished reformatting."

Myrtle looked at Lilo in confusion, but the pink experiment simply jumped off the bed and landed as she turned into her human form. Stitch could only stare at Lilo in stunned amassment. Lilo now looked a lot like Nani. If he had to guess, Stitch would have said Lilo now looked approximately twenty-five years old. (Stitch knew better than to ask a human female how old she was. David once asked Nani…Stitch still cringed whenever he saw a frying pan.) Lillo's hair was shorter in comparison with her taller body and came a little past her shoulders now. Her eyes were still as beautiful as ever, but they now had red pupils instead of the normal black for humans. Lilo sighed sadly and turned away from him, getting the wrong idea when she saw Stitch freeze. "(Lilo, you are beautiful. Huba huba!)" Lilo blushed. "Th-thank you…" Stitch smiled at her. Myrtle looked at them. She couldn't help but feel she was intruding on a special moment. "Thank you for the advice, Lilo." Myrtle said with a smile as she slowly slipped out of the room.

When Lilo looked at Stitch, she sighed in disappointment when she had to look down to meet his eyes. "(You ok, Lilo?)" Lilo rubbed the back of her head and frowned slightly. "Stitch, I don't like how I have to look down at you now." She mumbled to him. Stitch smiled."(It's ok, Lilo. I promise.)" He told her with a smile as he gripped her hand. "(Besides, I love all of you.)" He told her as they saw a woman walk into a bar a few buildings down. That wouldn't have bothered Lilo if the person did not have an alien greenish tinged to her skin. "Stitch, look." Lilo gestured with her eyes to the stranger who looked as if she was a tourist. The funny thing was Lilo couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen the woman while Lilo and Stitch were finding the Experiments' One True Places a few years back.

 _What is it about her?_ Lilo thought as she watched the strange woman from just outside the door. The woman ordered herself a drink. When the bartender smiled at her in an odd way, the woman flashed a wedding band in his face. The man profusely apologized. The woman made a remark when someone whistled at her. Lilo heard the woman's response as if the stranger was right next to her, thanks to her superhuman hearing. "I just showed the damned barkeep! I'm married!" There was a faint WOOSH! as the woman's hands ignited in green flames. Then, a round of gasps and a repeat of the ignition sound met Lilo's ears as the fire quickly was extinguished. As soon as the green woman's flames died, Lilo's vision turned bright red. When the girl's sight returned, Lilo felt slightly different. Before she could ponder why, a massive three-fingered grey hand tore the roof off of the bar. "Gantu!" Lilo yelled with a glare.

As Lilo and Stitch were leaving Myrtle's house about fifteen minutes earlier, Angel glared at Gantu calmly. "(You've never thought like one of us, Gantu.)" She growled. The yellow experiment smiled and thought, _I do like a woman who takes charge._ Angel smiled at each of them in turn. "(Ruben, you'll handle Stitch,)" she told him as she blew the yellow experiment a kiss. Then, Angel pointed a claw at herself and continued. "(I will handle Lilo.)" She turned to the brainwashed Gantu. "(Anyone stands in our way, you will break them.)" Gantu smiled and cracked his knuckles. "It will be a pleasure, Mistress." Ruben frowned as something occurred to him. "How will we find Lilo? She won't be easy to spot in her human form." Angel's smile widened at her Boojiboo's point. "(She may look human, but her genetic signature will be easy enough to track.)" With Ruben satisfied, the trio set off with an experiment tracker in hand, courtesy of components scavenged from the unsalvageable engines of Gantu's ship.

Lilo and Stitch glared at the gigantic alien. "Every TIME we get a little peace and quiet, you show up and ruin it!" Lilo growled as her anger boiled. Stitch's eyes were suddenly drawn to Lilo's hands. They were coated in a red form of plasma much like the green woman's now were. _(Power replication in her human form..?)_ Stitch thought for a microsecond in confusion. _(Jumba probably could explain how that's possible later.)_ Stitch thought at the sight. The green woman looked utterly pissed. "Hey, you whale of an ass! I was enjoying that drink!" She growled as her fires intensified. Lilo heard the woman mumble something about a "Princess". Then, the woman threw plasma into Gantu's eyes. That was enough to bring Lilo and Stitch back from their frozen shock. Stitch spotted Ruben in the rafters and rolled right as the yellow experiment was about to land on him. Stitch saw Lilo about to go to her Experiment Form out of the corner of his eye and said, "(No, Lilo. Stay human. You're not affected by Angel in that form.)" Lilo turned just in time for Angel to tackle her to the ground. Lilo had to wonder if Angel was fireproof like Stitch for a moment. Shaking her head, Lilo stopped trying to figure that out and took the gamble. Lilo ignited her hands in a deep red flame and flash seared Angel's throat with a burst of heat. Angel cried out in a croaking sound and tried to sing her hypnotic song only to fail miserably.

Lilo glared hard into Angel's eyes. When the frightened experiment let out a strangled cry, Ruben stopped his attack on Stitch and stood between Lilo and Angel. "I want to hurt you, but I know my cuz will rip me to shreds if I try." Stitch gave Ruben a warning growl as if to confirm the experiment's statement. "However, I won't let you hurt her!" He growled in warning. Angel sat up. "Booji-" Angel tried to speak but winced and clutched at her injured throat in clear pain. Lilo looked around to make certain everyone was gone with no more threat to her free will and assumed her Experiment Form. The four experiments looked at the ruined bar in shock. "Woah…did we do all that?" Ruben asked as he squeezed Angel's hand. "You Abominations are all the same! You are nothing but pesky vermin!" Gantu's voice growled as he stared at them through hazy vision thanks to that odd pyrokenetic human female. Stitch and Ruben glared at the monster, careful to keep Lilo and Angel behind them. "I will destroy you when my sight returns. Enjoy this victory while you can, Trogs! I'll be back!" Lilo shivered for a moment as an image of a humanoid robot with red optics ran through her mind briefly at Gantu's words. "We'll be ready!" Lilo growled with fire in her eyes.

 **Please Read and Review. Extra points for those who can identify the cameo.**


	6. Revelations and Conspiracies

Chapter Six: Revelations and Conspiracies

After Gantu walked away, Lilo looked at her clawed hands and tried to access her new plasma powers. Nothing happened. "(That's strange…)" Lilo mumbled to herself as she looked at the others. "Cuz, we can ask Jumba about that." Ruben said to Lilo with a smile. Lilo looked at Ruben in shock. Ruben only sighed and scratched the back of his head in nerves. "We only followed Gantu because he was the one that activated us." Ruben looked at Angel in worry for a moment as the little yellow six-two-six prototype felt anger flash through him in that moment. Then, Ruben quelled it by telling himself Lilo was only acting in defense. "Jumba programmed us to be loyal to the person who activated us, expecting that person to be himself." Ruben explained. Lilo nodded. It made sense because Lilo would never think to harm her sister. Although the command was encoded in her DNA to be loyal to Nani, Lilo knew she didn't have to be told to do it like in a mind control scenario. In spite of the fact that her closeness was initially brought on by genetic command, it grew to a true familial bond over the years. She turned to Angel in slight fear and spoke in Tantalong to be sure Angel understood her. "(I can ask Jumba to fix your voice, but you must promise not to try and control me again when you get your voice back.)" Stitch growled in a final warning. The blue experiment who was built to be indestructible found in that moment that he had a weakness for the former Hawaiian girl.

The four of them headed for the house staying out of sight until they got to their destination. "Why are you staying with us, Lilo?" Ruben asked her in confusion. "If you have a human form, why don't you use it instead of your experiment form?" Lilo looked back at Ruben and offered him a hand in helping Angel. "You packed quite a punch with that plasma." He stated when she looked in confusion at the limping Angel. "I'm sorry, Angel. Defensive instincts took over." Lilo whispered as she looked at her feet in shame. Angel smiled at the other female Experiment. Lilo took that as a sign she was forgiven and returned the smile. "Ruben, what do you know of human life cycles?" The yellow creature looked at Lilo in confusion before he shrugged, "Not much, why?" Lilo nodded. "Humans don't naturally go from adolescence to biological adulthood over the course of few days." Lilo explained. "The process happens gradually over about six years for females and eight years for males." Ruben nodded as understanding donned on him. "Being a teen yesterday and an adult today would instantly throw up suspicions." Lilo nodded. "That's exactly the reason." Lilo continued walking and mumbled. "Although…" Her cheeks instantly became a brighter pink than the surrounding fur as she continued to speak. "…the more time I spend in this form, the less I like my human one." She admitted as a small thorn of fear grew in Lilo's mind.

Pleakly was walking out of the house when he saw the four of them. "Nice little monsters…" He mumbled as he backed away slowly before he turned and ran screaming. Lilo looked at Stitch in confusion. This caused Stitch to laugh. "(He doesn't know you are a Cousin.)" Lilo nodded but couldn't deny that the noodle-like alien's reaction to her true form hurt her a little. "(Now that I look like you and your other Cousins, I'm instantly branded a monster!)" Stitch was already peeved at Pleakly for how he reacted to Lilo and the others, but Lilo's tears pushed Stitch over the edge. A growl rose up in Stitch's throat. He lunged at the yellow-green moron. Once Pleakly was on his back, Stitch pushed the alien to his feet and forced him toward the others. "W-What are you doing, you little monster?!" Pleakly fell over his feet and landed so it looked as if he was bowing to Lilo's true form. "What did I do to you, you little monster?!" Lilo closed her eyes and took her human form. Pleakly stared in shock. "You called me a monster."

Lilo said calmly. Pleakly looked up at the adult human. "You're not Lilo; she's a teenager, not a grown woman." Lilo shook her head and mumbled in Tantalong, "(How dense do you have to be?)" That brought a laugh out of Stitch. Lilo smiled at him for a second at the laugh. Then, Lilo's gaze returned to Pleakly. Lilo pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at him in shock. How is he still not understanding this?! Lilo thought. "We need to get Jumba to look at Angel and need to ask a few questions anyway." Lilo told him as they all went inside.

Once inside, Jumba quickly explained the situation to the yellow-green noodle. Then, he turned his attention to Angel. He saw the plasma scorching on her throat and gasped. "Six-two-three, where were you being to be getting plasma weapon to fight six-two-four?" Lilo walked up to Jumba with a sigh and shook her head. "I really don't know, Jumba." She said honestly. "I ran into this woman in a bar in town. Gantu attacked with Ruben and Angel." A grin grew on Lilo's face. "She didn't like Gantu ruining her drinking and attacked him with green plasma from her hands." Lilo looked confused at this point. "My vision turned red. After my vision returned to normal, I felt slightly different and could do this in my human form." Lilo said as she ignited her plasma to show Jumba.

Suddenly, the alien genius' eyes glinted with happiness, and he barked a laugh. "Ha…this was being suspected by Jumba but never properly tested!" Jumba quickly took out a storage drive and began to explain. "Six-two-three, your human DNA is being like a data storage device to be accessed by your true form." Jumba plugged the drive into his computer and opened the firmware on the drive to give Lilo a visual comparison. "Your human DNA is largely blank but has basic programming to be able to be used." Lilo nodded. "My human DNA is a blank zip-dive hardwired to my true form." Jumba nodded. "When you are seeing an ability that is not already being in your DNA, you can choose to be 'downloading' it." He explained with a smile. "Then, your human form can be using it." _That's so freaky._ Lilo thought, a little frightened by the prospect. Jumba seemed to sense her nerves. "Do not be worrying. You can only be acquiring powers from genetic scans." He said kindly.

Once Lilo nodded, her instincts started to flare to life as Lilo took her true form and looked at Stitch. "(We are being watched.)" He confirmed. Lilo could hear heavy boots crunching in all directions. She could also hear someone whispering orders, "Wait for orders to go in, lieutenant." Another voice responded to the first, "I hope the head honcho gives us orders to move quickly." There was a slap that made Lilo giggle. "She wants these creatures alive if possible. They are quite amazing and could do much for the world, not just one Hawaiian island." Lilo blinked at that. She looked at Stitch, and they nodded in sync. Lilo took her human form as Stitch followed at her side. Stitch laughed lightly to himself when her heard the commanding officer. "Stand down, friendly!" Lilo cracked her knuckles and attacked.

The fight was over quickly with Stitch and Lilo both designed for combat. The commander stared at his unconscious men strewn around the outside of house in shock. "What do you want with me and my friend?!" Lilo asked. It no longer felt right to call Stitch a dog because she was one of his Cousins but friend was something she didn't see a problem with. "Who sent you?!" Lilo growled with her foot on the commander's neck. "You were assessed as a threat." He began. "We were ordered to bring you in or terminate you." Lilo raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You don't know who you're dealing with." The smug tone surprised Lilo. _It must be part of the Plasma Power._ Lilo thought. "You could have just asked, and we would have come peacefully." The commander nodded, "After such an impressive display, my superior will really like to talk with you." Lilo didn't like the mysterious atmosphere, but she really wanted to meet the woman who had sent a team to take down her and Stitch. As the man lead them to a massive looking private jet, Lilo noticed strange patches on the man's shoulders. _GJ, I wonder who that is._ Lilo thought in confusion.

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
